1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being charged. A rechargeable battery having low capacity is commonly used in a portable small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a battery having large capacity is widely used as power source for driving a motor, such as in an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
Recently, a high-power rechargeable battery that uses a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density is being developed, and the high-power rechargeable battery is formed of a large-capacity battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to be used to drive devices requiring large power, such as motors of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, for example.
A battery module generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed having a cylindrical or an angular shape, for example.
In a battery where a case is electrically connected with a positive electrode, the case may be electrically connected with the positive electrode or negative electrode by electrically connecting a positive electrode terminal and a cap plate. In order to electrically connect the case with the positive electrode, there are problems in that a complicated structure is needed, and an assembling process is complicated. In addition, in the case where a member for connecting to the cap plate is fixed by welding, a problem in that the cap plate having a small thickness is deformed during the welding process may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.